Dark and Light
by drummagal
Summary: It's about S+S and E+T being totally different from their personalities from the cartoon shows etc. and about how two different people can fall in love ;)
1. Sakura & Tomoyo

*Dark and Light*

Okay, this is my first story so be gentle on me, alright? I got a bit sick of how Sakura was always the good girl and Syaoran being the tough guy. This has **got to change! Then again, I'm gonna add a bit of my own stuff in here… I mean this story ****is mine, but I mean my own feelings and stuff. I'm going to give you an overview of their characters. Syaoran is tough, but also pretty sentimental and Sakura is a good girl with her own opinions to stuff. Ack you'll find out eventually!!**

Disclaimer: I cannot write. I suck at it. So do you think I own CCS? Noopies!

Chapter 1 – Sakura & Tomoyo*

[I'll get the guns, the drugs, my generation; I'll take the fall, the saints, across the nation,

Yeah it's the sex, the gods, the fakes, the frauds they're messin' with me, come on, come on, come on, let's get it on…]

"Let's get out o' here. It's getting too cramped!" An amethyst-eyed girl yelled across the booming music. She was beautiful, with rosy soft skin, black hair; she was the perfect Goth that everyone wished to be. She had her long hair left untied, wearing a pair of black leather pants and netted clothing with only her black lacey bra underneath. Her friend couldn't hear her shout above the booming music, so instead, the beauty tugged on her friend's braids.

"Stop it! You're ruining my hair! What's wrong?" The girl asked in an annoyed tone "Can't you see I'm dancin'?"  It's true. They were on the dance floor and this young girl was putting on some good moves but she stopped and listened to her brunette friend.

"Can we go? I think I drank a bit too much booze. 10 shots of tequila is not good. 'Specially with the pills I took earlier. I think I'm going to faint soon, let's go Sakura." Her tone was desperate and Sakura was the only friend she could depend on. Knowing her friend really well, Sakura took the young girl's hand and led her to the bar.

"Tomoyo, I want you to wait here. I have to go over to the rich guy over there," Points at a booth. "and see if I can snag some money off him. I didn't bring money for a cab cause I thought we'd walk home. I'll be back in a sec. Don't go anywhere. You understand?" Sakura said seriously. The girl could only nod in response and passed out on the bar. "Look after her for me." Was all she said to the bartender and left for the row of booths, towards a fat, beer-bellied, middle-aged man.

"My my you're looking beautiful tonight! Wanna sit down with me and the girls?" He asked winking at her. Sakura didn't like the man at all. She had seen him before but never approached him. He was too full of himself. By waving money around like they didn't matter to him and with all the whores, it made him look sick. But then again, Sakura didn't have money and her friend was desperate.

"How 'bout havin' a bet?" She said smiling, trying to seduce him, "I'll gobble down the whole jar of the beer there in less than a minute," and pointed at a jug. "If I make it, I get $200. If I lose. . ." 

"You'll be mine for the night." The man finished her sentence for her, with a smirk deadly visible. The girl hesitated but showing confidence through her enormous emerald eyes, she nodded. Every man wanted her. She was one of the most, if not, the most beautiful girl that was there. She, unlike her rebellious Goth friend, had on a tight sea-blue coloured miniskirt, a white button up short-sleeved shirt that was too small, a loose black tie and a pair of clunky Doc Martens. Both Tomoyo and Sakura didn't need to wear make-up. They were way over past the line of pretty and beautiful. They were goddesses in almost every man's eyes. 

All the men around them stopped doing whatever they were doing and stared at the girl before their eyes. This angel was risking her delicate body to that monster? They had to see this. The young girl was probably under-aged too, they thought. They were right. She is under-aged. But she, being strong-willed, would not let her age bother her. She took the jug in both of her hands (it's pretty heavy you know!)

"Three, two, one!"

She took a deep breath and drank as fast as she could, forgetting all the manners she had once learnt. She's done it before holding a record of 57seconds but the reason she won that time was merely because someone had bumped into her, giving an excuse to take away a few seconds. Her mind was sprinting. It's been a while since she had a bet like this. She could now see the bottom of the jug. 'Hallelujah' she thought 'A bit left!' Seeing her relieved face, the over weight man began to quiver.

'I want her! She can't just leave me! I've been watching her since the day I came here. I have to make her stop!' Evil schemes ran through his mind. 

"Four, three, two. . ." The man who was timing yelled out.

"I'm done!" Sakura exclaimed. Although she had high hopes, she really didn't think she would make it. Everyone around her cheered, for they had known that if she didn't finish it, she would regret this day for the rest of her life. "A pleasure competing with you. My reward?"

The angry man looked as though he would explode. 'One second and she would be mine!' Then he shot a fake smile. "There you go, my lovely. We will compete again." Looking her straight into the eyes and handed the money. 

Straight away, Sakura ran over to Tomoyo and carried her out of the club. Seeing them leave, the fat man, also known as Mr Greenfield (after my stupid mathematics teacher) quickly got out his mobile and dialed a number. "Hello? It's me. Did you see two girls leave the club a second ago? Follow them. I want to know every single detail about the one with emerald eyes." He paused. "I don't care what you have to go through. I need that information!! Bye." 

~~The song used in the beginning of the whole story, that's in the brackets, is by Union Underground. It is called 'Across The Nation'. Did you like my first chapter? It's really short and everything. I know. But I can't help it. It takes me ages to think of a good plot and everything and then I realize that I have homework! How bad can it be? That's why I will TRY and post my nest chapter soon. I can't get the html thing working though. I'm trying because I can't really EMPHASIZE on something without bold and italic bits!!


	2. The Guests

*Dark and Light*

Okay, not a lot of people reading this. I'm sad now! *Weeps* Hehe… Anyway, for those who are reading it, Thena, Chrizzy, I know you're waiting for this chapter and _have_ been waiting for a long time. I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own it okay? I'm struggling to pass English. Get the idea?

Chapter 2 – The Guests*

After getting off the phone, the man dashed out of the club and followed the two girls to the road where they were trying to wave for a taxi. He just sat on the sidewalk behind, some hundred feet away from them, and watched.

"Bugger, not a taxi in sight. How bad can this be?" Sakura wondered aloud. Obviously, she did not notice the dark figure behind them. Tomoyo suddenly gained consciousness and opened her eyes.

"Let's call for a taxi. My mobile is in my purse." Sakura nodded and reached into her bag. Within five minutes, a taxi stopped in front of them and the automatic door opened.

"Get in!" the driver said cheerily, "You're my last costumers before I head home. Where to?"

The man hopped on a limousine that belonged to Mr Greenfield. "Follow that taxi, Maos." As he sat at the back of the limo, he couldn't help but wonder, '**Why am I following these two girls? What's so important about the Emerald eyed one?**'

- At Sakura's House -

"How many times do I have to tell you, never mix! Look, you're stoned! I guess it's no use talking to you now." Sakura sighed, turned off the lights to the guestroom and walked down the corridor. It wasn't a long ride back, but it seemed like it. The whole ride, her thoughts were on Mr Greenfield. She didn't like the way he looked at her. She noticed it was a lot different than the way he looked at all his whores. Did it mean anything? Or was she just imagining things? She decided to leave her thoughts aside and head to bed. It has been a long night and she needed some sleep. A whole new day awaits her. She was supposedly going to meet a rich family and their son, a young man that her stepmother had chosen her to marry to, in the morning. She didn't want to meet him. In fact, she didn't want to marry to anyone yet! She loved her life with Tomoyo, the two youngsters partying till the early dawn. Enjoying their life, letting their spirit soar and fly free. The only way to break the marriage is to have the opposite family disliking her. Her plan was to act all immature tomorrow in front of the opposite family with Tomoyo, playing with paper aeroplanes and whatever they could find. As her thoughts ran through her head, she drifted off into her sleep, silently, steadily.

Outside her house, separated by the lawn and gate, the young man stood, waiting. Maos left him, to retrieve his master and bring him back home. For the young man, his only choice was to sit there and wait till morning, before he could phone Maos to pick him up. There was nothing he could do. Mr Greenfield told him follow them, and he did. There was no way he could get into the house without being detected. There were cameras and alarms all over the house, inside and out. By following the young girls though, he learnt that the amethyst eyed girl _or_ the emerald eyed girl is the daughter of, millionaire, Fujitaka Kinomoto, the two girls are rebellious people and that the two are best friends. In the morning, he would need to tell Maos to bring him home. From there, he would try to find out more about they two young ones and probably seek his partner for help, Mr Greenfield seemed desperate.

- Next Morning - 

Sakura yawned, waking up to the sound of the door opening. "Hm… who's there?" She croaked, one hand rubbing her eyes, the other pushing herself up. She opened her eyes, the bright sun blinded her for a moment, blinking a few times, and she opened them again.

"It's me. Your guests have arrived. They're so loud. Can't you hear them? Well, maybe not because you're so far down the corridor!" Tomoyo babbled on, suggesting that she woke up quite a while ago. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for a really long time. You can't believe what I did. First, I went to take a nice bubble bath, damn I love your house. Then, I got Marie to make me breakfast, she makes the best omelettes, then I went outside for some fresh air, walked around your garden ten million thousand times and finally came up to wake you up. But I guess you kinda popped up yourself. Hehehe…" 

'**Definitely bored**' Sakura thought. She slowly lifted herself off the bed and went to the window, '**What a wonderful day!' Sakura didn't know that if Tomoyo woken up a bit earlier, she'd have seen the hooked man who followed them home. He left early that morning, before the sun had risen. Now, the sun was clearly seen above the trees, not a cloud in sight. "C'mon, I'm gonna get ready, and let's driiive our guests mad!" Sakura said cheerily.**

Downstairs, Sheena, her stepmother was waiting impatiently '**Where is she?' she thought to herself. '**I clearly told her that we were meeting the Tanaheras today. That brat!**' and sighed aloud. She and her husband were running out of things to talk about and her guests are also getting impatient. '**Where is this girl? If she's not down here in ten minutes, we'll have to leave. What a waste of a trip!**' Mrs Tanahera thought. Their flight was due in two hours. Just then, as all these thoughts ran through people's heads, they heard laughing and screaming. '****The Kinomotos have children?' Mrs Tanahera frowned when she saw who the 'children' were. She knew that the one with brownish hair was Kinomoto's daughter, and the other girl, she didn't know.**

"Hello! I'm Saku and this…" She didn't get to finish because right then Tomoyo tickled her so badly, she burst out laughing again. After a few moments of huffing and puffing, she regained the strength to speak again, "This is Tomoyo." And ran across the room, trying to avoid Tomoyo's tickling fingers. Seeing that, Sheena knew that her stepdaughter would soon scare away her guests.

"Sakura, come over here, your father and I would like to introduce you to these wonderful people." Sheena had blood-piercing eyes and knew how to use it. She stared at Sakura, making her gulp. Tomoyo saw and came to Sakura's rescue by going over with her. "Tomoyo, will you kindly let my family and the Tanaheras be alone for a while please?" Saying it in the sweetest voice. Sheena really knew how to persuade people. But Tomoyo knew better and didn't budge.

"Sakura and I are the best of friends. Her family means my family. If she has problems I'll be there for her. She's about to face one and I ain't gonna leave her side. You got it?" Tomoyo was pretty blunt sometimes, but she used it in the right situation. This made Sheena really mad. But in front of her guests, all she could do was turn away and proceed to what she was about to do.

"Sakura, this is Mr and Mrs Tanahera and their son Kenneth. They are really close family friends and own a lot of businesses." Trying to introduce them to Sakura with finely picked words was hard. One, she had to introduce them so that they would sound like high-class people and two, Sakura wasn't good with words. Although she had beauty, she failed to complete high-school. She and Tomoyo would skive and go to game centres, or bowling alleys. The only times they actually went to school was when they had band rehearsals, where they would go to school after the school has ended. The principal could not do anything. Mr and Mrs Daidouji and Mr and Mrs Kinomoto gave a lot of money to charities and supplied the school with a lot of equipment. Surely the principal couldn't just kick these two students out! (Anyway, back to the main plot)

"Oh." She paused, "Hi. So you're Ken yah? I've heard about you before. Something like an arranged marriage, funny eh? Well, my step always talks **BS. If you know what I mean." Kenneth, fully understanding a word she said nodded. He seemed like a nice fellow Sakura thought. But not the type she would want to make any commitment with. As she was thinking about that, Kenneth too, was thinking the same way. His heart was already taken by a young lady. **

"Sakura, mind your words!" Sheena scolded. Having a daughter like she had, and the friend, Sheena knew quite a lot of slang.

"What? How should I talk? How I usually talk? I'll probably scare all our guests away." Sakura exclaimed, over-doing it a little. Tomoyo and Kenneth couldn't help but giggle. "Anyway, Tomoyo and I were planning to head out. So I'll catch you later! Bye Mr, Mrs Tanahera. Bye Ken." Nodding to the guests and left the room with Tomoyo following.

Back in Sakura's room, the two girls were laughing uncontrollably. "I can't believe you said that to Sheena. I bet she was damn pissed! Even my father had a little grin on his face. I really don't get why he took her as his wife. You know, he never agreed to have an arranged marriage for me. I know I haven't been the best daughter and everything, but I know my dad doesn't think of me that bad. Anyway, lets head. I'm dying to get out of here." She and Tomoyo then ran down the stairs and out the front door. "Where to, Moyo?" 

"Suits you!" Tomoyo replied cheerfully. She was glad that the plan worked well. They were both sure that the Tanaheras would not be coming by again anytime soon. As Sakura drove the car out of the driveway, she could see the three Tanaheras leaving, while her disappointed step-mother escorted them out.

~~Well, here it is! The little thing with her step-mum, the quiet dad, the mysterious guy, Mr Greenfield… *drum rolls* find out next chapter!


	3. Secrets of the Hooded

*Dark and Light*

Sigh* I guess people don't like my stuff eh? Anyway, to those who are reading, please R+R. Haha… and those peeps are Athz n Chrizee. Hehe… so 'sut by'. Anyway, this whole chappies not gonna be on the girls. Change scenes… haha…

Disclaimer: No they don't belong to me. I can't even type properly. If they belong to me, ha, there wouldn't be CCS in America and stuff. Sheesh~

Chapter 3 – Secrets of the Hooded*

While Sakura and Tomoyo were out shopping, the snoopy hooded man was back at his apartment, showering, getting ready for bed. Standing under the stream of hot water, he could feel his tensed muscle lighten. Steam rising from the heat of his body diffused slowly, first conquering the bathroom and then slowly creeping through the door gap, it escapes to the narrow hallway. The humid, white gas caught the attention of a young lad, following its source; he arrives at the bathroom door, unclosed. Peeking through, he sees a figure in the shower. "Is that you, Eriol?" He asks.

Almost frightened by the presence of his flatmate, the spy- Eriol's eyes opened, wide in horror. "Will you mind knocking next time?" he snapped, showing a tinge of annoyance. Although the two young sleuths shared the apartment and worked for the same man, Mr Greenfield, they had separate parts of the apartment. Eriol taking the bottom, while the other taking the top.

"Whoops! I thought you weren't going to come back for the rest of the week. You know our shifts, you're on, I'm off. Didn't think that we'd both be off. What happened? Does he want me on?" The hazel-eyed boy asked.

"Ha-ha," Eriol replied dryly, "I'm not that bad." He paused. "He wants both of us working this week. He's got his eyes set for this young lady. But by seeing her status, ha! I don't think he'd have a chance. But his orders are to find information on her so that's what we'll do."

"Ah. Is he going to pay me extra then?" The boy asked with a mischievous grin. (He's standing outside the door. Don't' worry, they're not perverted!) "So, what details have you gotten? I need to hack in some databases to get information, but I'll need the name of the girl to do that."

"I'm not stupid, Syaoran!" Eriol bites back. "Well, the only information I got is that either the girl or her friend is Kinomoto's daughter."

Syaoran gasped, eyes widening, shocked, "D-d-does the girl have emerald eyes and honey-brownish hair?" asked, trying to find the words. '**No… it can't be Saku. She'll be in great danger if she messes with ****Greenfield****. Why her?'**

"Hey you! How'd you know? Save me a lot of work if you know her." Eriol answered smiling, not knowing how scared Syaoran was. "I'll be out in a sec." Getting out of shower, he dried himself off with a fluffy yellow towel, quickly shuffled his hair dry and put on a pair of sweats.

Syaoran just stared into space, thinking of ways to get his first love away from trouble. It was then, that a few memories of them came into his head.

_- Seven years ago - _

_The two lovebirds walked on, leading their friends. "Why do you like me?" Sakura asked timidly. Her body was petit compared to Syaoran's large figure. Holding hands, he brushed her small hand with his thumb, "Because you're so cute." With that, Sakura smiled and sighed out with relief._

Another memory flashed back.

_He was at home, thinking. Suddenly a message flickered in front of him. "Hello" it said. His heart wrenched. He knew, without reading the nickname of the sender, that it was Sakura. Not wanting to hurt her even more, he decided to break-up with her. '**This won't last forever anyway.' He thought and typed "Can we discuss something?" Sakura's friend, Tomoyo has been mad about Sakura and Syaoran's relationship. To Tomoyo, Syaoran was just another nerd that Sakura had fell for, therefore said implacable things about the two being together. He didn't want Sakura to suffer anymore of this pain, so made up his mind and typed in, before backing out, "Let's break-up."**_

"Yo! Earth to Xiao Lang!" Eriol teased, snapping his fingers in front of Syaoran's face and laughed. "You're a bit dazed today. First bursting into _my bathroom, and now you're daydreaming? I've known you for quite a while but I was never sure, are you gay?" Eriol's laughed raising an eyebrow at his partner._

"Woah! I know I was daydreaming and all, but nothing like that! Anyway, even if I was gay, I wouldn't go for you. I know you like girls." Syaoran blurted out, and both of them laughed.

As they got to their 'workroom', Syaoran just sat himself onto the white couch. The room was nicely decorated with cream coloured furniture and a deep shade of brown was shown where wood was present. Although the room was not too big, the light that came in through the windows and the tidiness of it all turned the small room into a nice cozy workplace for the two. At one side, a couch, a small table and a small set of hi-fis were neatly placed in a semi-circle. On the other side of the room, a bigger desk and a computer was set, along with a printer, scanner, fax machine, a mobile phone set, anything you could imagine that was suitable for these young spies were present.

"So what you know of this Kinomoto girl?" Eriol asked flopping down onto the cushioned chair. "If I was Greenfield, I'd go for the amethyst-eyed one. Although that girl was flushed, she looked so nice. Do you by any chance know their names?"

"Uh… yah I do. Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji are their names. I used to know them pretty well but I left for Hong Kong for training." Syaoran said grimly. Memories swooned in his head. '**I wanted to protect her. Now I am to help my employer gain her love? If he doesn't gain it, he'll buy her off her parents. I've got to do something.'**

"Syaoran! Seriously, what's wrong with you today? You're blanking out again. Is there something I need to know about? I know I'm only your working partner, but we've been on this for a long enough time. You can trust me with things. What's wrong?" Eriol finally noticing his blank expressions.

"It's a long story Eriol… a very long story."

~~Okay, I know this chapter is like "WHAT?" I need to explain things more… but hey, I have to make it long to make it seem professional! Haha… kidding kidding! Hm… I'm wondering what I should write about next chapter. Syaoran and Sakura's past events, Syaoran telling Eriol about Sakura, Sakura and Tomoyo's day of shopping (boring) or Syaoran and Sakura bumping into each other? Ack… I'll update ASAP. But what's the point? No ones reading it anyway! HAHAHAHAHA… 


	4. Finding Her

*Dark and Light*

I've realised that no one reads this! Seriously no one at all! Oh well, I will keep on updating though, for fun. I don't think I'll get anymore reviews anytime soon. So, if you ARE reading this. Please review so I know that someone is reading this crap. *ahem* excuse my language.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, cause if I did, it'd be pretty stupid cause no one reads my work.

Chapter 4 – Finding Her*

"Yo man, where are you taking me?" Eriol choked out. Syaoran was currently grabbing him by the collar and boy did it hurt.

"We've got to find Sakura and Tomoyo before they get into any trouble." Syaoran stated matter-of-factly. This lighted Eriol's eyes immediately as if there was gold in front of him.

"Her name is Tomoyo? The one with jet-black hair?" He asked quietly not noticing the look Syaoran gave him. He put his hands on his chin as though in deep thought. "Syaoran, I know you want to reunite with the girl or something, but we can't just go save their asses!" Eriol blabbered suddenly, "We work for Greenfield. He'll send men out to kill us if he finds out that we've betrayed him." Waving his arms out wildly. As much as Syaoran wanted to save them, he had to think of a plan. 

"Eriol, you cannot tell Greenfield that I'm doing this even if you're thinking of backing out. We've been friken friends since ages. You can't just turn me in." Syaoran shrieked, feeling afraid for Sakura. A shallow laugh was heard from his companion and Syaoran sighed in relief. All he had to do was track the two girls down, warn them and protect them without Greenfield knowing. Easy… no, tough. With or without Eriol's help it'll be hard explaining to Sakura about his intentions. She's so stubborn, it could be hard for someone to make her understand a mathematics question because she thinks she's right.

"Syaoran, snap. I'm in alright? We're best buds and no way am I going to abandon my friend on this one even if it meant my life. Plus, I get to know a hot chick. How good can this get?" Eriol said jokingly and then a stern face took over. "Greenfield does have men checkin' us every so often so don't be off guard, but they're not here right now. So let's just do our job and leave them before these dudes find us with them."

Syaoran looked at the man before his eyes and gave him a huge grin. "Thanks bro. I knew I could count on you. But how do we find them?" said turning serious again. 

"They're probably doing what all girls love to do, shopping. If we don't find them on the streets, we'll definitely find them at clubs. I'll phone Greenfield later on tonight to tell him that we're trying to tail them again and I'll ask him if she's at the club he's in. Then we'll have one down and, well, dozens more to go!" Eriol's master plan was definitely a good shot. It's no wonder that Greenfield hired these two guys (for the time being, I'll be leaving all the high-tech stuff). With that, the two hopped onto their Porsche convertible (my dream car) and sped off towards the city.

- Sakura -

"Moyo, try on these. They look so you!" Sakura yelled across the room holding a pair of black velvet hip huggers up and waving it like a bell. They've been shopping for hours and bought lots stuff but shopping just never bores these two young ladies.

"Hm… They do look nice. Maybe I will try them on, meanwhile, I found a perfect handbag for you. It is _the_ handbag version of _you_." Tomoyo replied, once again, yelling across the shop. The shopkeeper was now getting a bit annoyed with their yelling and mucking around; they bought lots of stuff though, that could pay for a months' rent!

- Syaoran - 

"Syaoran, if you look for a black beetle with red flames across parked somewhere, it means they're not far." Eriol said while nearing the street of shops. This made Syaoran's eyebrows come together with a v-shape. Sakura and Tomoyo driving a black beetle with red flames? This is crazy! On the car ride, Syaoran had explained to him the about the past and how Sakura and he, and even Tomoyo, were linked.

"Oh my god! I think we just hit jackpot. Is that their car up ahead parked on the left?" Syaoran gasped. It was indeed a black beetle with red flames. Fortunately, behind the parked car, there was a car space. Syaoran parked his car and briefly planned out, "Okay, you stay in the car while I go find the girls. If they come out and drive away, follow them." He got out of the car. Before closing the door, he shouted back in, "Get into the drivers seat. Just in case." Winked and walked off into a shop nearby.

Syaoran looked inside a shop with modern décor but there was no sight of Sakura. He dashed out and continued his look into the rest of the shops… an hour had past, but still no sign of his Sakura and Tomoyo. He had almost every shop in the area covered. Could it be that they weren't even shopping? Syaoran panicked. If he didn't find her soon, she would be into trouble. Greenfield wanted her bad and without Syaoran's help, he was sure to get her.

- Sakura -

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tomoyo were trying on clothing. Two giggling girls in a cramped changing isn't exactly the best impression but it was fun and the girls enjoyed it. Sakura put on her clothes and walked out the changing room when she saw him. At least that's what she thought she saw. '**But it can't be. He's gone back to ****Hong Kong****.' But there was no mistaking the messy brown hair. '**Nah. I just saw the back of a guy. Big deal!**' with that thought, she walked off to the counter and paid for all the stuff she chose. Tomoyo, being a shopaholic, was still trying on clothing.**

Suddenly, Tomoyo yelled as though having a fit, "Argh! I give up! I'm buying all of them!" walking out of the changing room, she saw Sakura laughing at her. It annoyed her. "What are _you_ laughing at bitch?"

"I'm sorry." Sakura answered lightly, making a sad face. If only the two of them could stay young forever, this is the kind of life she'd want to live in. Well, of course it was. Partying, shopping, money, hot guys…

After Tomoyo had paid for her stuff, they walked out of the shop and found a nice café to sit in. The café is nicely decorated, with aquamarine as its theme. The chairs were like the fold up chairs that people bring to the beach. Most of the tables were outside and had huge umbrellas shading the customers from the sun. They both ordered pina coladas and sat talking about last night (Greenfield).

- Syaoran -

He walked back to the car after looking in all of the shops. "I give up. Let's have lunch somewhere… How about that one over there?" Syaoran asked squinting his eyes from the sun and pointed to a place called 'Antoni's'. Eriol got out of the car and they both jaywalked across the street (remember, don't do that). The two men were hungry beyond wonder and quickly sat down and ordered pizza. The restaurant was very nice with an Italian touch (no duh).

- Café Next to Theirs -

"Haha… Waiter, cheque please!" Sakura called to a waiter, waving her hands. They were talking about the stupid men that they had following them around at the club they were at last night. "There was this one guy, he thought I was drunk enough to go to bed with him. Fat chance man!" Sakura said laughing.

A waitress came over with the bill, Sakura looked down at it and gasped. "What's wrong Saku?" Tomoyo asked worryingly. She then looked at the bill herself and gasped. "Who is this Greenfield guy?"

"You know the guy that I had a bet with… the one who didn't think I would be able to drink the whole thing myself. Well, that's him." Sakura replied, looking down at the note again. The note read 'Ms Kinomoto, although you have won the bet, you will still end up mine. Mr J Greenfield'

Sakura hastily paid cheque and they both made their way out. Just as they were about to leave, Tomoyo remembered that they had left all their clothes by the table. "I'll go get them." And Tomoyo slowly made her way back to the table. Coming back out, she saw Sakura stretching and sighing "Don't feel like moving eh?" Tomoyo asked quietly and Sakura nodded.

"Holy shit!" Sakura exclaimed, pointing at a black Porsche convertible. "This is a nice-ass car! Wish I had one. Let's go over there and check it out." And she pulled Tomoyo across the street towards the car.

- Meanwhile - 

"Oh my gosh, I am so full! Let's get the cheque." Eriol said rubbing his bloated stomach, "Cheque please." He waved at a waiter, drawing on an invisible paper.

They walked out of the restaurant and was about to walk back to their car when they saw two girls peering into their car. "What the hell?" they both said in unison and crossed the road and walked up behind the girls. About to place their hands on the girls' shoulders, Syaoran spoke up, "What in the world are you doing to my car?"

~~Okay, yah… whatever. I don't feel like updating this anymore. But once started, I gotta finish it or I'll feel bad. So, hope ya'll enjoyed it. 


End file.
